Rogues/Roleplay
ononHere you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 In Twoleg-Place... Shadow looked up at the sky.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:52, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Achilles padded away to hunt. Icewish ♥ 23:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Moon coughed in her sleep, and her limbs tensed. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 11:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) He caught a mouse. Icewish ♥ 16:38, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Shadow padded over to Moon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:26, May 19, 2013 (UTC) (I can't think of anything! DX Someone make a bad guy or something, please) Achilles ate the mouse. Icewish ♥ 02:34, May 20, 2013 (UTC) (Maybe I'll make Moon and Snake wake up soon... But then Snake won't be bad anymore. XD) Moon relaxed as Shadow got closer to her, but was still coughing. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 07:03, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Shadow gave Moon a lick on the ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:05, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flew up high into the air, and hovered there, watching Twolegplace. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:46, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (Please, someone, I'm serious. I litterally can't think of anything for the RPs.) Achilles blinked. Icewish ♥ 22:16, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (I'd do something, but I already have sooooo many cats in the Rogues. XD Is there a limit?) Hermes flew down and hid in the shadows, then decided to go check out what everyone else was up to. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 10:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Theseus was running down the alley, panting. A low grumbling sound came from behind him. (The Minotaur c:) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:11, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Alarmed at the sudden burst of movement, Hermes caught up to Theseus. "What happened?" he asked. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:47, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (Thank you so much, Moss! :D And there isn't a limit, Moon :) ) Achilles' ears pricked when he heard the sound. Icewish ♥ 23:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded over to Flower.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:54, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Following Theseus was a giant, cat like creature, but it had a hideous bull-like head. It snorted and howled as it knocked over trash and litter, breaking walls in the maze of alleyways as it raced after Thesues. Theseus scrambled over a wall, shreeching. He desperately opened a trash-can and looked inside. He found a ball of string and continued deeper into the alley. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:07, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flew after Theseus, worry making his wings flap wildly. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 00:56, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Gold started talking with Flower.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:00, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Theseus lost track of the Minotaur and continued down the alleyways, string falling onto the ground behind him. The Minotaur was at the end of the string, following it as it looked for Theseus. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Shadow sat down beside Moon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:34, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Alyona pounces on Shadow's tail. Icewish ♥ 23:59, May 30, 2013 (UTC) "Hello" Shadow meowed to Alyona.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:06, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Theseus eventually came around behind the Minotaur. He found a knife in a garbage can and slowly crept up on it, until he felt the warm skin and blood underneath his paws. The Minotaur hissed and snarled, but Theseus managed to slice it's head clean off. Blood fell all over the ground, oozing from the decapitated head. 00:48, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Magic came running back into Twolegplace and sprinted through the alleys. She came up next to Moonshine and sat beside her, examining her wounds. I'm not good with medecine... I wish Moon would wake up soon. ''MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 03:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine barely looked up to see the she-cat, her wounds somehow healed quickly. She stood up and thanked the cat and ran back to CaveClan. (continued in CCRP) 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 21:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) The she-kit purred, but was then tackled by her brother Isaac. Icewish ♥ 21:31, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Magic was startled by the she-cat's sudden recovery, but remembered what Firestorm had said about his love with her. Suddenly a whirl of images passed through her mind in an instant. She blinked, jolted back to reality, and raced back into CaveClan territory as fast as she could. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 09:50, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flew around, really bored. He decided to play a trick on someone, so he flew down near the forest to collect some leaves. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 12:51, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Darkshine felt herself turn evil quicker as Firestorm left. The She-cat purred, "lets follow him" 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 16:30, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm bolted down an alleyway, one which he remembbered vaguely. Inside, he saw Achilles and a few other cats. "Um, hi....who are you?" asked the dark gray tomcat. "It's me, Firestorm," he replied. After a few moments of trying to remember, Achilles realized who it was. "Oh! Yeah! I remember you, but why are you hear?" said the tomcat to Firestorm. "Look, I need your help-" said Firestrom.... Icewish ♥ 16:34, June 12, 2013 (UTC) "No.." Darkshine growled at the she-cat. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 16:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) (...What?) "Why? For what?" asked Achilles. "I met this she-cat, and she's crazy, but I didn't know it, and she cheated on me, and now she wants to kill me," replied Firestorm, quickly. "Um, alright. I guess. Do you know how crazy ''you ''sound?" Achilles replied. Icewish ♥ 17:08, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Loki was listening, barely out of view of the two cats. He twitched his ears as he did so. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Darkshine overheard him and stepped out. "I'm not crazy, i don't wanna kill you and I never cheated on you!! Why would you say that about me?" Darkshine started to cry, her black fur shown with white, marks as she said, "All I ever thought about was you..." 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Achilles just stared at both of them thinking that they were insane. Icewish ♥ 23:00, June 12, 2013 (UTC) "O.K, you're really starting to freak me out," said Firestorm to Darkshine, calmly. "Moonshine, I used to love you, I really did, but now I don't, quite frankly, so can you '''please '''just get over it?" Icewish ♥ 23:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Darkshines pelt faded back to white as he said Moonshine. She nodded and walked off. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ''' 00:14, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans